The Line
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Four years later finds Severus and Hermione in the pub again. What's in store for them this time around?


**A/N: I suggest you read Black Velvet to understand Hermione's nickname {{if you haven't already}}. Hope y'all like this as much as you liked Black Velvet. I wish I had skills in drawing. I would love to have a sketch of Severus as a biker, especially with Hermione next to him as his Old Lady.**

The last weekend before the school year started up found Severus in his favorite deep green t-shirt that hugged his upper arms and clung to his six pack, along with his Levi 512's that where a dark, dark blue, almost black looking that hugged at his butt and ran down his legs just like his lovers hands had done before they came out to the pub where they had started their four year love affair. He finished off the look with his jet-black biker boots, black leather jacket, which was across his lovers lap, as she got cold easily, and his ever-present Oliver Peoples black shades that sat atop his head. He had his hair pulled back in a tight pony at the nape of his neck, but as he and his lover sat at the table with his long time friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, his lover pulled the band from his hair and tangled her fingers in his hair. The only thing keeping him from letting out a purr of pleasure was the knowing smirk on Lucius' face.

"Oh look, they're doing open mic tonight!" Narcissa said looking at the woman sitting next to Severus. "Why don't you go up and sing Vel? Lucius and I weren't here when you sang Black Velvet to Sev." She looked at Lucius when he let out a snort of laughter. He was wearing a similar shirt as Severus, but his shirt was black and just a tad looser and his jeans where Relax Fit Wranglers in a white wash. Narcissa's black-blond locks where in a side ponytail, flowing over her deep red deep v-neck t-shirt that was just as tight as Severus's. She wore black straight leg jeans that went over her heeled biker boots.

"I would, but it's the professors turn." She said with a smirk that reminded everyone at the table of the man sitting to her right. "But I don't think he has it in him to sing in public. He won't even sing for me outside of the shower." Hermione said with a little pout. Hermione's outfit was almost identical to her outfit those four years past when Ginny tricked her into singing; her shirt and boots were just a tad different. She was wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt in a green a few shades lighter then Severus' shirt. She wore her light blue skinny jeans with knee high black boots that hugged at her calves. These didn't have a heel, so she barely reached Severus's shoulder when they stood next to each other. Her deep brown curls had been streaked with red highlights and had been flattened with a flat iron that her mother gave her for Christmas the previous year. She split her hair down then middle and them set in pigtails so that her hair flowed forward over her shoulders. They ended up being about an hour late for the get together with the Malfoys and the rest of the couples they went riding with, because the minute Hermione walked out of the bathroom he had his very, _very _naughty way with her in the middle of their four poster king size bed. Suffice it to say, Hermione was going to find every possible opportunity to have her hair in pigtails again.

"At least Sev has a voice built for singing. If I could get Lucius to stop singing in the shower, or any other part of the house, I would be a happy witch." Narcissa staged whispered to Hermione who sat across from her at the table they shared.

"Now, now Cissy. Play nicely." Lucius said, causing Hermione to burst out laughing. He sent her a questioning look before it dawned on him. "Ah, yes. The first time we met, I said the same thing to Draco."

"That you did. It still brings a smile to my face the memory of how badly I wanted to punch you, much like I did to Draco in our third year. But don't worry, I don't feel that way anymore." A smirk crossing her face before lifting her Jack and Coke to her lips. "So is my man in black going to sing for me tonight?" She asked after taking a long sip of her drink.

"Velvet, you know I would sing for you, but oh look at that, someone got there before me." Severus said with a smirk. He raised his eyebrow as Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to Cissy and asked her to join her in the restroom. She wanted to touch up her make-up since she hadn't had a chance to do more then eye liner and gloss before they left.

"I need your help old friend." Severus said once he saw that Hermione and Cissy made it to the restroom with no troubles.

"What can I help you with?" Lucius asked; his curiosity peaked. Last time he was asked to help, Severus had surprised Hermione with a Christmas party the week after Thanksgiving after they found out that most of her friends would be out of town or the country for the holiday. He watched as Severus looked around to make sure no one could over hear, and to make sure the women were still away. For the next ten minutes Lucius helped Severus set his plan in motion, and they pulled apart just in time, the women neared the table.

"Did you boys miss us?" Cissy asked as she leaned back against Lucius, who wrapped his left arm around her waist. Hermione went to do the same with Severus but he quickly excused himself. "I'm sure he's fine." Cissy said as she saw Hermione's down cast face as hurt filled her eyes.

"Don't fret, Vel." Lucius said as he moved his hand across the table to squeeze her unadorned left hand, trying to give her some comfort. Just as he pulled his hand back, the lights went black and a spotlight shown on to the next singer. The pub filled with the sound of a guitar playing the opening to I Walk The Line by Johnny Cash. Hermione turned her head and eyed the man on the stage.

"Oh!" Is all Hermione was able to get out as she locked eyes with Severus as he began to sing. He had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, not wanting it to get in his eyes and block his view of Hermione. He held the mic in his left, his right hand in his pocket as he lazily rested most of his wait on he left foot. Then he opened his mouth and his silky smooth voice sang out:

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
>I keep my eyes wide open all the time<br>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
>Because you're mine, I walk the line<em>

_I find it very, very easy to be true_  
><em>I find myself alone when each day is through<em>  
><em>Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you<em>  
><em>Because you're mine, I walk the line<em>

Severus walked down from the stage and through the different tables until he got to the one that his witch was sitting at. He didn't see how the women he passed had sighed and swooned at him like lusty firsties. He had eyes for no one but the witch sitting before him.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
>I keep you on my mind both day and night<br>And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
>Because you're mine, I walk the line<em>

_You've got a way to keep me on your side_  
><em>You give me cause for love that I can't hide<em>  
><em>For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide<em>  
><em>Because you're mine, I walk the line<em>

Hermione was drawn to his eyes. The love and the trust that filled his eyes made her heart swell with even more love for her man in black. How that's possible I don't know and I don't care. She thought as he lowered down to one knee. She was so wrapped up in the man in front of her; she didn't notice Cissy gasp as Lucius slid an open ring box toward Hermione.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
>I keep my eyes wide open all the time<br>I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
>Because you're mine, I walk the line<em>

Before the music could stop, Severus grabbed Hermione's left hand in his right hand, keeping the mic up with his left. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" As Hermione jumped from her seat, wrapping her arms around his neck and all but tackled him to the ground kissing him deeply as tears streamed down her face, the pub filled with hoots and applause. Severus dropped the mic and wrapped his arms around her, stood up, and then swung her in a quick little circle.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Hermione kept saying it over and over after Severus set her down in her seat and pulling the simple silver band from the ring box. Ha, simple my arse. She thought as she saw a sparkling tear drop emerald in the middle with two deep red rubies on either side of it. "I love you Severus! You've made me the happiest witch alive!"

"And you've not only made me the happiest wizard alive, but you've made me the happiest I've ever been." He said as he pulled her up from her chair, wrapping his arms around her, dipping her and then crushing a deep passionate kiss to her lips. The pub filled with catcalls and the sighs of lusty girls that were both jealous and wishful.

That night on the back porch of their two-story farmhouse, they made love, not caring who heard or saw them. Severus woke her minutes before the sunrise and made love to her again. That morning, they conceived their first child of six.


End file.
